Beauty and the Beast
by Redphanqueen
Summary: Once Upon A Time in a far away land, Prince Phil was turned into a hideous beast. The only way to restore him to his true form, was for someone to love him as he was. A few years later, a young man named Dan appears at his castle and is forced to stay only to end up falling in love with the beast.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so this is a story I posted on Tumblr which is a Beauty and the Beast Phan AU, so here it is. I hope you like it XD**

* * *

"Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. Then one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose, in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearances, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. She warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within and when he dismissed her again her ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

As punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she'd offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for many years. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell. Then the spell would be broken, if not he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the seasons past, he fell to despair and lost all hope.

For who could learn to love a beast?"

"Is the Beast real ?" Asked ten year old Dan, looking up at the nursemaid resting in her rocking chair by the fire. The woman smiled and gently patted his head, the young boy was an orphan who'd been taken in by the lord of this castle. While he was clumsy, and had quite the mouth on him...he was also likable and sweet always coming to her for a tale before he slept.

"Some say he is, after all there was a castle not far from here where there lived a prince. Unfortunately, the prince died a couple of years ago and the castle has laid in ruins...which is why people made up the legend of the beast. " She explained, "It's much better to imagine someone cursed than dead. Now get some sleep, you have plenty of work to do tomorrow."

Dan groaned lightly, and laid down on the mat by the fire. It usually left him with cinders and ashes on his face, but at least he was nice and warm. His brown eyes looked at the fire, as he thought about the prince..what must that have been like, to be human one minute and turned into a beast another? Did he get lonely up there in that castle, all by himself? The people in the village knew of the abandoned castle deep in the forest. While many tried to go and explore it, only few returned. No one else dared to venture into the forest, due to the ogres and wolves roaming around, as well as the beast that haunted the woods said to be the prince.

Still..one day..he would go there.

 _14 Years Later_

Dan sat on the barrel, entranced in the latest book he'd gotten. It was a fairytale, of course it was. Everything happened in fairytales, daring swordfights, magic spells, princes in disguise. Nothing happened here, in the small village...sure the Lord who owned this land, and who'd taken him in held fabulous balls and feasts...which only the rich could go to. Still, Dan would much rather spend the day reading a good book. Especially today, when hardly anyone came to buy their wares. They did have to sell eggs and other food for money of their own. He sighed and looked up at the castle far off in the distance.

"Ah, well isn't this pleasant. " Said a voice that immediately brought him out of his thoughts. He smiled forcefully, at the tall dark haired man, standing before him.

"Baron." Said Dan curtly. "What brings you to our land."

"Simply here to escort his lordship, the doddering old fool. One of the only things he did right was, taking you in and allowing me to gaze upon you." Said the Baron, Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head before closing his book.

"Are you here to buy something sir?" He asked.

"No, you know my usual question...and you have yet to give me the correct answer." Said the Baron,

"My answer still stands, it may not be the answer you want to hear but it's still an answer. No, I will not marry you or go away with you as I don't love you or have any feelings towards you whatsoever. Especially since you just called the man who took me in and gave me a home a doddering old fool" Explained Dan, making the Baron chuckle in response.

"Love, who said anything about that? I am the most handsome Baron in the Kingdom and, well...you certainly are very good looking as well...we would be quite the pair Dan." Said the Baron, Dan knitted his brow and tried hard to be polite.

"Um...thanks but...I'm still going to have to say no. Honestly though you have a very, very high opinion of yourself and I need to get back to work. So if you'll please excuse me." Said Dan, as he turned to go back to the stand where Jack, Louise, Jim, Dean, and Tanya were. At least with them, he felt much safer than being here with the Baron, who would look at him with those cold blue eyes.

"Very well then but..my offer still stands Dan, and I won't give up. Even if you're a bit odd, your looks make up for that." He replied, before walking away. Dan shook his head and headed back with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so I'm so glad that you've liked this story, and here is another chapter for all of your beastly delights.**

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" Asked Jack as Dan went over and joined their little group, watching as the Baron walked away.

"Yeah, just avoiding Baron von Creepston, honestly he needs to get a new hobby." Said Dan, as he began to help Zoe fold some of the cloths they had for sale, as she gave him a sympathetic look.

" Have you thought of telling him that?" She asked curiously.

"Oh believe me I have, and I've told him no several times but there's just no getting rid of him." Said Dan, before sighing and immediately the words the Baron had said returned. He wasn't odd...was he? Sure he was quiet and awkward, and there were times where he made a fool of himself but...ok maybe he just answered his own question.

" Don't worry Dan, remember you can always come to us if you need help, besides I heard soon you won't have to put up with him anymore." Said Jack, quickly snatching back an egg from being stolen.

"Wait what?" Said Dan, looking up at the blond man curiously.

"Oh yes! Lord Adam is thinking of cutting off trade with his land. Honestly I'm glad, this means he won't be bothering you anymore." Said Louise, with a small smile. Dan smiled back, that did sound like good news. For the rest of the day, the small group of friends remained in town for a bit before heading back to the large estate. They looked up, when a loud roar could be heard from the forest.

"Looks like the beast is out." Said Dean, as people were hurriedly rushing home and closing their blinds. Dan's brown eyes looked on at the forest, not far from the village...only the bravest men dared to face the Beast...but was it really that bad? He remembered the story about the prince...the twenty four year old looked back at his friends who were still walking.

He bit his lip and looked at the forest, he hated dark forests..especially when there were wolves, ogres, and a possible man eating beast in there...but well...the sun was still up, and hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. Dan pulled on the hood of his cloak, and made his way over to the forest.

Another roar was heard and immediately Dan had his back up against a tree as his heart was pounding. As long as he had his back up against a tree, he was safe...after a few minutes he ventured deeper into the woods. When he froze at the sight of an ogre. The ogre was ten feet tall, his muscles bulging and his long nails caked in dried blood, Dan immediately gulped at the sight of his rotting incredibly sharp teeth.

"Hey...um...I um...I was j-just going...s-sorry to disturb you." Said Dan nervously as the Ogre advanced towards him. He turned to run, when another came up behind him and picked him up by his cloak. His eyes widened, and he struggled to break free from its grip when something attacked the first ogre. Dan gasped as the creature was large and covered in black fur, it's face was that of a lion but there were tusks portruding from it's mouth, it's legs looked like a wolf's whilst it's hands were human's...albeit covered in fur and had extremely huge claws.

It's eyes though...it's eyes were so blue you could go swimming in them.

The second ogre dropped him, and ran at the beast. Dan immediately grabbed a nearby branch and wakked the ogre making it trip and fall over. The Beast flashed him a look, and stood there imposingly. Dan gulped once more, as he looked up at the beast. Immediately his back was up against a tree, the beast crouched and their eyes met. Why was he not afraid of me, thought Phil as he looked at the brown eyes man before him. All ran from him...but not this one..he had even helped him. He turned to run, when he got stuck in a trap causing him to roar out in pain.

He tried to free his leg caught in the trap, honestly who were these inconsiderate people that left their traps everywhere? He stopped, when the other man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't move." Said Dan gently, knowing this was probably stupid but...well...he had saved his life. Dan released the Beast's now bleeding leg, and quickly ripped off some of his shirt fastening it into a sort of bandage. Phil was just left even more confused, as he looked down at the bandage. Who was this person? The former prince looked over at Dan who smiled warmly at him, when immediately he heard someone call out 'Dan'

This was his cue to run, so Phil did. He ran into the woods as far away as he could.

"Dan, what're you doing here? We thought you'd gotten eaten by...Dan are you ok?" Asked Jack curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Dan as he stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

 **Hey Pastries, so we only have one more chapter to go, before Dan goes to the Beast's castle, which I hope you like XD, anywho enjoy the story XD**

* * *

"You sure?" I mean you look a bit...pale." Said Jim, Dan shook his head and went infront of them unsure of whether to tell them or not. They started back to the manor in silence, or at least he did. Jack and Jim were asking him questions, and wondering what would've been strong enough to take down two fully grown ogres.

"You don't think it could've been the beast do you?" Asked Jack, Jim immediately shook his head.

"If it were the beast, we would've found Dan in pieces, the beast that roams these woods isn't one to help people. It's just as ferocious as any wolf in this forest." Said Jim, immediately Dan looked back at him.

"What if it was? What if we're wrong about the beast?" Asked Dan, when immediately a branch cracked, and the men looked around the darkening forest. There was nothing there, but suddenly an eery feeling crept up...almost as if they were being watched by something. Jim pulled out his sword from its sheath and looked over at Jack.

"Told 'ya, we'd need this thing." Said Jim, Jack shook his head and Dan's eyes widened. He didn't know why the beast let him live, but he wasn't going to let Jim chop its head off or whatever he was planning to do with that sword. He cleared his throat, and placed a hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Let's just go ok, it's getting darker and we're here without torches." Said Dan,

"He's got a point there Jim." Said Jack, Jim sighed and nodded sheathing his sword before finally they were out of the woods.

Phil watched them go, his eyes on Dan...he'd helped him...twice, though to be fair the first time was after he'd saved his life but after that, there was no reason for the brown haired man to stop his friend from using that sword on Phil. He turned and walked away, in all of his years, he'd never encountered someone like him...other people ran away, those who entered his castle wither ran from him or tried to kill him, there were even those who dared to try and steal from him. He stopped, when his stomach rumbled.

He hadn't eaten all day, Phil turned back and saw them heading out of the forest his vision slowly going red before immediately stopping himself. No...he was not the beast..he may have looked like one, but he was not a wild animal...he never ate the people who got lost in the forest...he never knew what became of them after they ran, even if the beast wanted to Phil didn't. He made his way back to the castle when he spotted the carcass of a skinned deer.

There were flies buzzing around it, and it smelled horrible...but who was he to turn down food. He allowed his vision to go red, and the last thing Phil heard were the growls the beast made as it advanced, but before he could take a bite immediately he saw Dan's face and he stopped..his vision returning to normal. His blue eyes widened, nothing ever stopped him...except him.

What if he was the one who could break the spell?

At the manor, Tanya ran over and hugged Jim who hugged her back.

"See Tanya? told you we'd be back." Said Jim proudly, Tanya smiled and shook her head.

" Well next time take a torch, I'm glad you're alright." Said Tanya, as she lightly kissed him, Dan smiled softly and turned away when he saw the Baron there along with the Lord of the manor. Lord Adam, was a fat jolly old man, with a scruffy white beard and blue eyes. Even if Dan was taller than him, he still looked up to the man as a sort of father figure...after all, he did treat him and his servants more like family than anything.

"Ah, there they are, just in time for my goodbyes, Jack, Jim, I entrust the two of you with defending the estate from the outside. Louise is in charge of what goes on inside." Said Lord Adam.

"Th-thank you sir." Said Jack, as he and Jim bowed.

"There is no need for that, you two are my bravest knights, I would trust you with my life." Said Lord Adam, Jack and Jim smiled at each other, before thanking the old man once more.

"With all due respect then sir, perhaps one of them should go with you." Said Dan, casting a small glance to the Baron.

"No, my people need more protection than I do, the Baron is an expert huntsman, we will be safe." Said Lord Adam, smiling kindly at Dan. "As for you, I'm glad you're safe but please, try to stay away from the forest. There are things in there, that no man must ever face alone.""Tanya, get the carriage ready." Ordered Lord Adam, Tanya curtsied and immediately went to go do so. "Jack, Jim, come with me."

Jack and Jim followed Lord Adam, leaving Dan there with the Baron, inwardly Dan wished the beast had eaten him so as not to be stuck with the other man. He cleared his throat and bowed.

"Excuse me sir, but I have to go help Tanya prepare the carriage and make sure everything is ready." Said Dan, trying his best to be polite.

" I'm sure she can handle it, you know Dan as I have said before, I have much land and a rather large estate and am well endowed in all the ways that it counts. You won't ever find someone whose worthier of a prize like you than myself." Said the Baron, and Dan's jaw dropped.

"There are so many things wrong with what you just said, I don't even know where to start. How about, I'm not a prize I am a person who has told you time and time again that I want nothing to do with you."Said Dan, when the Baron grabbed his arm roughly making Dan's eyes widen. Sure he talked and leered, but he'd never actually touched him before.

" And I think you should know by now that I do not take no for an answer." Said the Baron, making Dan gasp lightly when immediately he heard footsteps.

"Dan! there you are, I need your help with something." Said Tanya, she'd been coming back to tell the Baron and Lord Adam that the carriage was ready only to find this. Dan turned to Tanya and was extremely relieved to have her step in, he wrestled his arm out of the Baron's grasp as Tanya put herself between them.

"The carriage is ready sir, I just need Dan's help with adding a few things." Said Tanya, with a small cursty, before taking Dan by the arm. Once they were far away from him, Dan smiled at Tanya.

"Thank you." Said Dan.

"You're welcome. Honestly, the nerve of that man I'm just glad we won't ever have to put up with him again." Said Tanya. Dan smiled as they went out to the carriage and he helped her put up the remaining chests into the back of the carriage, it was only supposed to be for three days he figured they'd be alright. His brown eyes looked to the forest, wondering about the beast.

"You alright there?" Asked Tanya.

"Yeah, I'm fine...have you ever seen the beast?" He asked curiously.

"No, no one's seen the beast and lived to tell the tale...I heard he eats you bones and all."Said Tanya, Dan pursed his lips together after today he honestly didn't know what to think.

"Right that should do it." Said Dan, once everything was packed up, and after bidding goodbye to Lord Adam and the Baron the carriage went down the road. The sun had set and the night winds blew through the trees with only the light of the full moon and a few lanterns to light their way. Nearby they heard the wolves howling. The Baron looked out the window and he swore he saw something moving in the shadows. Immediately he turned to Lord Adam, the old man was weak...he wouldn't be able to last out there, not with the wolves, ogres and the beast roaming these woods.

With the old man gone, he'd take his lands...and more importantly, he'd take Dan. He smirked and pushed the old man out of the carriage before riding off. Lord Adam screamed, before landing on the ground with a cold hard thud. He groaned and looked up, before gasping as the carriage was so far away and the cold winds blew ever more. The old man shivered, as he looked around and gasped at the pack of wolves watching him from atop a hill.

Slowly he took a few steps back, screaming as they ra towards him when a larger animal grabbed him and ran. He was taken to a large castle past the iron gate, he watched as the wolves clawed at the gates and tried to get through before turning to the beast.

"Please, please, don't kill me I...I'll give you anything..anything!" Exclaimed Lord Adam as Phil dragged him up the stone steps and into the castle.

"Phil are you back?" Asked a voice, Lord Adam looked around before his face turned a ghostly shade of white at the sight of a moving candelabra, with a face flickering in the flames. Immediately the candelabra stopped when he noticed the old man.

"Oh, we have a guest!" Exclaimed the candelabra excitedly.

"PJ, he is not a guest he's only staying here until dawn." Said the Beast, PJ knitted his brow and looked at him curiously.

"So...a guest?...because no offense Phil, but what you just said kind of defines a guest." Said PJ, when a tiny teacup with a black haired face printed on it joined him.

"We have a guest?" Asked the teacup.

"Apparantly so Dil, so tell us sir what is your name?" Asked PJ, hopping along next to them, followed closely by the teacup.

"L-L-Lord Adam...I..I live in the manor not ff-f-ar from here. Perhaps you met my...my my ward."Said Lord Adam, recalling that Dan had been in the forest. Phil looked back, as the old man talked to PJ and Dil. So he knew Dan...and if Dan could break the spell..then perhaos, there was a way to bring him here.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Dan or Phil**

 **Hey Pastries, so this is the latest chapter of Beauty and the Beast , and Dan is at Phil/the Beast's castle which I hope you like and yeah enjoy XD**

* * *

"I have chosen to let you go." Said Phil, when the old man immediately looked up at the beast in shock. He cried out as Phil sat him down on an old leather chair, meanwhile PJ and Dil were curious about where this was headed. Even the old man was confused, as he looked up at the Beast.

"Not that I'm not grateful but…why?" Asked Lord Adam.

" Because, I want you to bring Dan here instead….it's a fair trade, him for you." Said the Beast, and the man's eyes widened. He wondered what the Beast wanted with his ward, and there was also the matter of the deal he set in place. He'd taken in Dan, when he was just a young lad who was left all alone wandering the streets. He loved Dan like a son…so….he didn't know.

"Phil! That's much too harsh." Said PJ, though Phil ignored him. He knew it was harsh, but he needed Dan to break the spell. The old man nodded, and he dragged the old man through a series of corridors, before finally happening upon the stables.

Lord Adam groaned, as his head pounded, and honestly he could do without being treated so roughly.

"This horse will take you back, and will bring Dan here once he gets on it." Said Phil. Lord Adam gripped the reigns tightly, as the horse galloped across the dirt road into the night. He wasn't going to bring Dan here…no, the boy was young and had so much ahead of him. He wouldn't let him throw it all away for an old man like him. He didn't care what the beast did to him, but he was not getting his hands on Dan.

Dan sat by the fireplace in the main dining hall, and smiled as he read the book. Everyone else was asleep, but well…honestly Dan couldn't put the book down. He sighed, as he read the last page over and over again taking in every word. He did love a good happy ending, when all was said and done and the heros were rewarded with their happy ending. Where everyone lived happily ever after, he looked up as he heard someone open the door.

Dan furrowed his brow…who would be up at this hour? He got one of the lanterns, and made his way down the dark hall. He hated the dark, and it could've been anyone but…well…that was it it could've been anyone. He opened the door, and gasped as he saw Lord Adam entering the manor with a limp before he fell to the floor.

Immediately he ran over, and set the lantern down.

" Lord Adam, are you alright?" Asked Dan, as he helped him up. The old man groaned, and leaned against Dan as he helped him up the stairs.

"The Baron…he pushed me out of the carriage…the beast…it saved me." Said Lord Adam, Dan looked at him in shock. Once again the beast had done something that others claimed he wasn't capable of. He opened the door to Lord Adam's bed chamber and laid him down on the bed. Removing his boots, and his traveling cloak.

"I'll call Louise, don't worry you'll be just fine." Said Dan softly, the old man took Dan's hands in his.

"Dan listen…the beast…it let me go, but at a price. Outside, me for you….outside there's a horse that brought me here, don't get on it or you'll be taken to the Beast. I don't want to lose you." Said Lord Adam, before coughing. Dan's jaw dropped slightly. He bit his lip and looked at the old man. He didn't want to let the man who took him in down…he nodded and went to Louise's room.

He knocked on the door.

"Louise, Louise!"

Louise opened the door, and rubbed her weary eyes.

"Dan what is it? Darcy and I are trying to sleep." Said Louise, tiredly.

"It's Lord Adam, he's hurt." Said Dan, as he took Louise's hand and led her to the old man's room. He sighed, as Louise immediately went to go assess him. Dan bit his lip and looked out the door…he recalled what Lord Adam said but, he'd be alright in Louise's hands. Besides, he had an inkling as to why the Baron tossed him out of the carriage. There was also no knowing what the beast would do if he didn't go.

So he did.

He got his favorite book, pulled on a cloak and went outside. The horse was a black stallion eating some grass. He looked back at the manor, before getting on the horse. Immediately he gripped the reigns as the horse galloped to the old and decrepit looking castle.

He got off and walked up the steps to the door. The doors opened, and Dan stepped inside.

"Hello?…Beast?…I…I'm here." Said Dan, as he looked around at the frightening statues, and the slashed paintings. He gasped lightly, and slowly made his way down the large hall.

"Oh, wonderful, another guest!"

Dan immediately looked around for the source of the voice, when he looked down and saw a walking candelabra.

"Hey, my name's PJ and you're here to break the spell…right?" Said PJ.

"Yeah….no…what?" Asked Dan, PJ chuckled as his eyes looked up at Dan. Then he stopped and realized that maybe telling him about the curse wouldn't be the beast. After all, he wanted them to fall in love naturally not because Dan felt he needed to.

"So um, would you like dinner?" Asked PJ.

"PJ, whose there?"

Dan looked up, and he saw the Beast come down the stairs. Phil looked at Dan, and his eyes lit up.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Dan or Phil**

 **Hey Pastries, so this is the latest chapter of Beauty and the Beast , and the last of the pre-written chapters, which I hope you like XD**

* * *

"You came." Said Phil, and Dan was astonished…he knew that Lord Adam said the Beast spoke to him, but it was another thing entirely to have the Beast actually speaking to him. It made it's way down the stairs, and looked down at him with those beautiful blue eyes. They were, quite honestly the only part of him that was beautiful.

"I did….why did you bring me here?" Asked Dan, Phil extended his hand out to Dan who apprehensively took it.

"I need some company, I do get bored of the same faces every now and then." Said Phil, looking up at PJ who shook his head in mock offense. Phil led Dan up the grand staircase, he looked at Dan who seemed to look very saddened. He didn't mean to make Dan sad, but….he needed him here. He cleared his throat, and Dan looked up at him with a misty eyed gaze.

"The castle is yours to explore, except for the West Wing…you must never go there. " Explained Phil, when Dan knitted his brow.

"What's in the west wing?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." Answered Phil hastily, and Dan was immediately taken aback. Phil took a step back, realizing that this, was most likely not the best decision in the world. He sighed, and kept walking. Dan looked around at the hallway. Paintings were scratched up and damaged beyond repair as gargoyles lined the walls and looked down at him with their demonic faces. He swallowed the lump in his throat, as he kept walking.

PJ meanwhile, was resisting the urge to smack Phil upside the head. He elbowed Phil, and motioned for him to talk to Dan. Honestly, he felt this was going to be extremely difficult. Phil looked at Dan, who was still on the verge of tears.

"I hope you like it here.' Said Phil sincerely. " Your room especially, it'll be like your home…if you want it to be."

Dan nodded in thanks before looking down and sighing. Honestly, he knew that this was his decision, that he'd done it to protect Lord Adam…but it still hurt. Knowing he'd never see his friends or father figure again, to live out the rest of his life trapped with the Beast. He hadn't even said goodbye to the others or anything. He'd just gotten up and left, he looked and smiled softly at the book he'd brought with him. At least he had something with him.

"You like to read?" Asked Phil curiously, when he saw the book.

" Yes….I do." Said Dan softly, when they stopped at a room.

"This one is yours, my servants will attend to you….and…and…"

"He wants to invite you to dinner." Said PJ, with a small smile. Phil closed the door, and turned to the candelabra with a small growl.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to help you, because clearly you have no concept of romance. Look Phil, I know why you brought him here…you want him to break the spell. Which is great, but to do that, you have to get him to fall in love with you first." Said PJ, and Phil sighed knowing he was right. He knew that he had to get Dan to fall in love with him…but he'd been a beast for years. He didn't even know how to woo anyone. He sighed and walked away.

In the room, Dan sighed, and sniffed as he wiped away his tears. He had to be strong, and brave…like his friends, like the knights in his books. He hugged the book close to his chest, and sniffed when something creaked. He looked up, and saw his wardrobe walk towards him, a face looking down at him.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked.

"No…um….I….how…how are you?" Asked Dan in confusion. Bryony smiled, and one of the wardrobe doors opened, a sleeve going over and wiping away his tears.

"It's a long story I'm afraid, not to worry though the master only wishes for a friend." Said Bryony reassuringly. " Everything will be fine in the end."

Dan smiled softly at the wardrobe, he hoped so…..no..he had to have faith that things were going to get better.

Meanwhile, back at the estate Lord Adam coughed as Louise, was tending to his wounds and giving him some medicine.

" L-Louise….where is Dan?" He asked, hoping that Dan hadn't gone off to the Beast.

"I saw him from the window, he was riding a horse somewhere." Said Louise, when immediately Lord Adam sat up, his eyes wide with worry wondering why he would do such a thing. He ignored Louise's pleas for him to get back into bed, as he grabbed a quill and parchment. Louise took the quill and looked at him oddly.

"Milord, what is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"Write a note…to the Baron…..send…send for help…from…..help…Dan…taken…Beast." He said, as he coughed violently before fainting. Louise's eyes widened, Dan had been taken by the beast, and she knew this was stupid, she knew that they all wanted to be rid of him. But they needed the Baron's help, Jack and Jim were great knights but they could get hurt and they were desperate. So, she wrote everything down, and sent it on a pigeon into the night.

The pigeon flew across the sky, before landing on a windowsill, where the Baron was sitting on a couch by the fireplace. The flames flickering and roaring, as the heads of all of his kills stared at him from their mounts on the walls. He looked at the bird as it flew over, and he took the parchment. He read the message and smirked, so…they needed his help. Dan had been taken by the Beast, and they needed him rescued.

Well, he would do it of course, he could see it now. Marching to the castle, and slicing the beast to ribbons, its head would be the focal point, his prized possession atop the fireplace. Below the picture of him of course…more importantly, Dan would be his. After all, once he'd rescued him then Dan would have no other choice than to marry him….if he didn't…well…the Baron wasn't going to give him that option. He was going to take Dan by force if necessary.

Then he would have everything he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Dan or Phil**

 **Hey Pastries, so this the next chapter of Beauty and the Beast, where Dan and Phil encounter the wolves XD**

* * *

Phil paced infront of the fireplace, he growled slightly as he looked at the clock and wondering where Dan was. He'd been isolated from people for several years, but he assumed that it was common courtesy to come to dinner when one was invited.

"Ok, Phil I know you're angry but you need to chill." Said PJ.

"It's true." Said Chris, as he walked over next to the candelabra. unlike his friend, he was a walking clock and his face, was where one could usually see the numbers. Phil growled at the two of them, when on the table Cat hopped over. Her face clear on the teapot, and very disapproving.

"Phil, you literally took him away from his friends and family, of course he's not going to want anything to do with you." Said Cat, Phil sighed and took the magic mirror from the table.

"Show me Dan." He commanded, the mirror glowed with a blue light before Phil saw Bryony comforting Dan in the mirror's reflection. He sighed softly, when he saw how sad Dan looked and….honestly, he was more unsure than ever. He turned and stalked off without another word.

Dan laid there in bed, he wasn't hungry which was why he was most definetly not going to dinner with the beast. He was however curious about this place….about the moving furniture, but especially about the West Wing…what was over there that the Beast didn't want him to see?

He exited the room, and gasped softly, when he almost stepped on a teacup.

"Oh, hey there." Said Dan, picking up Dil who smiled up at him.

"Hi! I'm Dil, who are you?" Asked the chipped teacup.

" Dan, aren't you a bit…well..young to be here? where are your mum and dad?" Asked Dan curiously, Dil looked down sadly.

"I don't have a mum or a dad, they found me as a baby and brought me in…and then when I was littler a lady came." Said Dil softly, Dan knitted his brow when he remembered the story. Suddenly it clicked, this was the castle and…did that mean that The Beast…..he shook his head and looked down at Dil.

" You know, I don't know what happened to my parents either….I was taken in by someone else too." Said Dan, Dil smiled up and him. He liked this man, and he hoped he really was Phil's true love.

"Oh! you're out!" Exclaimed Cat, Dan looked up as the tea pot hopped over followed by the candelabra and a walking clock.

" Hello, we weren't formally introduced, I'm Cat and this is PJ and Chris." Said the teapot.

"Oh um, nice to meet you…my name is Dan."

" Listen I know Phil can be a little…..off putting at first, but he's really nice when you get to know him." Said PJ, Dan scoffed lightly.

"Right, no offence but I don't see anything nice about keeping me locked in here." Said Dan, the others looked at each other…the thing was. He'd had his doubts about Phil being the Beast in the story. But…the way they were being secretive.

" Well, since you're going to be our guest for awhile why don't we give you the tour." Said Chris, A plan immediately formed in Dan's mind…he gently set Dil back down and nodded. The Beast told him to stay out of the West Wing…but really, why should he do what the Beast wanted considering he'd imprisoned him here.

But he also saved your life, said a voice in the back of his mind. He could've just let those ogres eat you, but he didn't…he saved you and let you go. The Beast wasn't the one who imprisoned you, you chose to come here. You chose to hand yourself over to him, Dan shook his head and sighed. He felt…conflicted. Dare he go or not?

He followed the sentient objects to the kitchen, where there was a plate of food. Mashed potatoes and roast chicken, as well as an assortment of vegetables.

"First things first, you missed dinner, which…Phil wasn't exactly happy about. As our guest though we can't let you starve." Said PJ, with a grin.

"Thank you, um…..the forks aren't sentient too are they?" He asked, the others immediately laughed.

"Of course not, why would the forks be sentient? No, only the servants are sentient furniture. I was pretty much the one, who made sure everything was on schedule…so I became a clock." Said Chris.

" I made the candles that lit up the castle….so I became a candelabra." Said PJ, waving his arms around, nearly setting Chris on fire…much to the other's displeasure.

"I brought the tea, and served it to Phil….so I became a teapot." Explained Cat.

Dan nodded, as he looked down at his fork…well, there was no reason for the fork to have been anyone. He ate, and listened as they told him about the castle. About how once, long ago there was a King and Queen who lived in the castle with their son. The Queen had died giving birth to another son…..The King and the older prince had gone off on a hunt….and simply never returned. It was rumored that, they died. It was then that the Younger Prince had taken over the Kingdom…when he'd disappeared as well.

Since then, the kingdom had been governed by lesser nobles. Such as Dukes, Barons, Lords, and other rich aristocrats. Then Dan really wondered if the two stories had anything to do with each other. This castle had been home to a prince who'd lost his family…and who'd later disappeared…..and home to a prince who was turned into a beast.

There was however, one thing that would connect the story. The Enchanted Rose, that was the cause of the curse in the first place.

"Thank you for dinner, I um…I think I'll go to bed now." Said Dan softly.

"Are you sure?" Asked Cat.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…uh thanks…again." Said Dan, before heading out of the kitchen and up the steps. He looked at the hallway towards the West Wing, taking a deep breath before entering the dark hallway. He looked around at the portraits, covered in claw marks and torn or ripped to shreds. There was broken glass and wood on the floor, spilled dead flowers, holes in the walls. He spotted some animal carcasses here and there…which unnerved him. He looked through the rooms and saw they were all in ruins.

It was great that none of the other furniture was sentient….he went up another flight of stairs, before entering a room. Just as before, everything was in ruins and animal carcasses lined the walls. The then twenty-four year old noticed something…a portrait, however there were slashmarks across the face. So he couldn't see….all he could see were the eyes. They were so beautiful and blue, as blue as the beast's. He went to touch the portrait when a faint glimmer of something caught his eyes.

He turned and immediately went closer, when he saw a glowing rose underneath a glass case. He gasped, and smiled softly realizing that…this was the rose, this was the castle from the story. For years he'd dreamed of coming here, of maybe exploring the castle and learning its secrets…and now here he was. He went to touch the case when a big clawed hand immediately placed itself on top of it. Dan's smiled vanished as he looked up at the beast.

"I thought I told you to stay away!" Yelled Phil.

"I…I….I'm sorry, I…I don't know what I was thinking I mean, well technically I did but,…I-" Dan stammered as he backed away from the angry beast standing before him, and growing closer and closer.

"Do you realize what you could have done? No! of course you don't." Said Phil, with a low gutteral growl. "Just get out of here, Now!"

Dan ran and Phil realized what he'd done…he went after him to apologize, but when Dan looked back at him, he saw fear as Dan ran faster and faster. Dan ran past PJ, Chris, Cat, and Dil, out of the castle. Perhaps now he could get out of the castle…he didn't care about the ogres or the wolves. Even if Phil…the Beast had saved him before, Dan had made him angry so of course he wasn't going to do it again. Dan ran past the gates, and into the woods as the fog rolled in. He tripped over tree root and fell….thats when he saw the wolves.

He stood up and got a tree branch, smacking one of the wolves who came at him. When one tackled him and pinned him to the ground. It's teeth only inches away from Dan's face.

Phil ran after Dan, and he saw the wolf on top of Dan. He roared, and smacked it away from Dan. Immediately Phil got infront of Dan and snarled, one of the wolves ran at Phil and bit his arm. Phil roared, before grabbing the wolf and slamming it against a tree, he charged at the other three wolves. Dan winced and looked away….as they ganged up on Phil, and in a flash of teeth and fur. Phil finally beat the three wolves as they ran away from him. Phil gasped and huffed for breath looking up at Dan with those big blue eyes before collapsing to the ground.

Immediately Dan went over, and he saw the bleeding gaping wounds left by the wolves. Once again The B….Phil, had gotten hurt because of him.

"Hang on." Whispered Phil, as he slung Phil's arm over his shoulder, and Dan wrapped his other arm around Phil's weight. He had to admit, he was extremely heavy. Still, they made it…albeit Dan felt incredibly sore after having carried a great big beast. He gently set Phil down on a chair, while PJ got a fire going. Cat and Chris came back with warm water.

"Will he be ok?" Asked Dil looking up at Dan.

"He will, don't worry." Said Dan reassuringly, before turning to Phil and smiling softly, as he used a fresh towel to clean Phil's wounds. Even though he'd gone against his orders…Phil had still saved his life. He'd risked his life, when he could've just let those wolves eat him. Honestly…maybe he wasn't so bad. Phil woke up, and looked around before growling softly at Dan and looking away. 'On second thought, maybe he is that bad'. Thought Dan dryly, as he rolled his eyes.

Phil started to lick his wounds, and Dan shook his head.

"Don't do that! that's disgusting!" Exclaimed Dan. Phil scoffed and looked away.

"For your information I've been doing this for tongue is perfectly clean." Said Phil defensively.

"Says who? "Asked Dan dryly, Phil paused for a second….before scoffing once more and glaring at Dan.

"I don't have to answer yo you, you're the reason I'm hurt in the first place." Said Phil, and Dan immediately placed his hands on his hips. "And don't look at me like that, you ran away."

"Well what else am I supposed to do, when a giant beast comes running at me?" Asked Dan incredulously.

"Well if you'd listened to me, I wouldn't have had to chase you." Said Phil, and Dan immediately stood up.

"Excuse me? I only ran, because you can't control your temper!" Yelled Dan, and Phil was caught offguard, whilst the others just looked very shocked. Dan sat down again, and got the towel. "Now, hold still and let me clean your wounds, you stubborn wolf..lion…..I don't even know what kind of beast you are."

"Actually…neither do I." Said Phil, looking down at his body. " All I know is I'm a giant, hairy, animal."

" She never specified?" Asked Dan curiously.

"No, she didn't." Said Phil, at first wondering, but then realizing that Dan found out about the curse. Dan looked at him sympathetically, as he continued to clean Phil's wounds. The room became quiet and awkward when Dan cleared his throat.

" Thank you, for saving my life…twice now." Said Dan, Phil nodded.

"You're welcome….thank you, for not just leaving me there." Said Phil, "And…I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Dan smiled, and Phil looked away…before looking back at Dan out of the corner of his eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Dan or Phil**

 **Hey Pastries, so here is the next chapter of Beauty and the Beast, where Dan and Phil start to bond and actually like each other. We also will get to the most famous and iconic scene in Beauty and the Beast, the ballroom scene next chapter**

* * *

The next day, Phil watched from the balcony as Dan sat in the gardens reading a book. He'd been thinking a lot about what happened last night, that had been the first time in a long time someone had actually stood up to him. All his life, everyone gave him everything he asked for. If he misbehaved he wasn't punished by his parents who were busy ruling the country, nor by the servants who'd been instructed to never lay a hand on him or shout at him. Even when there were servants his age or younger than him, they were told to never challenge him or utter a nasty word to him. Sure PJ teased him, then when his parents died the servants coddled him even more. He was the ruling monarch now, and all had to listen to him. The only other time someone did, well...the curse happened. He didn't know she was an enchantress, he didn't know she was going to curse him and everyone living in his castle, he just wasn't comfortable with the thought of an old woman he didn't know enter his home. What if she'd been a thief or a murderer?...but what if she hadn't came another voice in the back of his mind.

What if she had been just that, a poor old woman seeking shelter from the cold, she would've died...and then what would you have done? He sighed, and looked over to Dan. Now that he thought about it, he supposed that what he'd done to Dan was similar. He'd taken someone, and thrust them into a situation beyond their control, with no regards to their feelings. His blue eyes looked down at him, his heart ached..as did his head. He didn't understand what these feelings were, having never felt this way. PJ and Chris came over, and noticed the melancholy look on his face.

" Are you alright Phil?" Asked PJ.

"I feel...bad, I felt bad for bringing Dan here before, but now I feel worse and I want to make it up to him." Explained Phil, PJ and Chris looked at each other, before turning to Phil.

"That's called empathy Phil, and if you want to do something nice for him...why not get him a gift?" Asked PJ, trying to be helpful. Phil sighed, wondering what kind of gift, as he'd never actually given anyone anything before.

"Like what?" Asked The Beast, looking down at the clock and candelabra.

"Well, what does Dan like?" Asked Chris, Phil thought back...when he remembered Dan saying that he liked to read. Immediately his eyes lit up, knowing what to give Dan. It wouldn't make up for everything, but at least it would show Dan that he was sincere. He turned back to Dan.

"Dan!"

Dan looked up to the balcony where Phil was, and wondered why he was motioning for him to come up. The brunet was slightly annoyed as he'd gotten to the best part of the book, and he was still kind of peeved about last night. Then again, he had gone into the West Wing when he'd specifically been told not too. Phil seemed sorry though for scaring him, and there was a strange sparkle in his eye now that he looked up at him. He stood and entered the castle, heading to the staircase to meet Phil. He was honestly quite curious about all this, after a few minutes Phil was there. His blue eyes twinkling with excitement, which made Dan blush a little.

"What is it?" Asked Dan.

"I'm sorry about last night, I want to give you something...as a form of apology. It wasn't right to scare you...or snap at you. So, I hope you'll accept what I'm about to show you." Said Phil excitedly, and Dan smiled softly. The great beast now seemed more like a giant puppy, which was pretty adorable to be honest. He nodded, and followed Phil, not sure of where they were going or what he was going to give him. However, at least Phil was trying to be nice. They went up another flight of stairs down another long corridor, when Phil immediately turned to him.

"Close your eyes, its a surprise." Said Phil, Dan chuckled.

"Was that supposed to rhyme?" He teased, Phil chuckled and turned away before smiling at Dan. The brunet closed his eyes, as Phil opened the door and gently led him through it. Phil closed the doors and Dan waited patiently, wondering what could be in here. He heard the sounds of pitter patter and of curtains opening, once instructed to he opened his eyes. Dan gasped, as he glanced at the library. White marble floors with green carpets and red velvet chairs in front of a fireplace, a grand starir case leading to walls made of book shelves home to dozens if not millions of books.

"Is this for me?" He asked.

" Yes, do you like it?" Asked Phil,

" It's amazing I...I love it." Said Dan before turning to Phil. "Thank you."

" You're welcome...I...I'll leave you to enjoy you-" He was cut off by Dan placing a hand over his paw.

"Come on, read with me. Stories are meant to be shared." Said Dan, Phil smiled and followed him to one of the chairs, where he listened as Dan read to him from his favorite book. It was a book of fairytales and while he listened to the story, he listened to Dan's calming and soothing voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Or Phil**

 **Hey Pastries, so Guess whats here! Another chapter of Beauty and the Beast! So yeah enjoy the tale as old as time, and the song as old as rhyme.**

* * *

Phil listened to Dan reading as the fire flickered and roared, his calm soothing voice ringing in his ears. He looked down when Dan stopped, and just looked at the book and he noticed a small scuff mark on it which made him kind of curious admittedly. Dan didn't seem like the type to let any harm come to his books or to be careless with him, the beast lightly nudged him and that broke Dan out of his daze.

"What happened there?" Asked Phil curiously.

" It got scuffed, Lord Adam pays us but he also has us go to the town to sell some wares not just for us but for him as well. A few people buy things...including this one really awful Baron whose twenty years older than me. Baron Johan von...something or other. He doesn't exactly like my reading, says that I should be focused on more important things. You know he even wanted me to marry him?" Said Dan, before chuckling at Phil's disgusted expression which combined with his lion like faced made him look almost like a kitten. " He scuffed it last week, I don't think I ever could get on with him, if I ever decide to marry I want it to be for love."

"True love?" Asked Phil softly, Dan looked up and nodded.

" I've read so many books of people finding true love, that I used to dream of finding it myself. Silly right?" Asked Dan with a small chuckle, everyone in his village thought that save for his friends. He looked up, as Phil immediately shook his head.

"No, no I mean I'm supposed to have the curse broken by true love, so it'd be kind of strange for me not to believe in it. I believe that, you should do what makes you happy and that you should do whatever it takes to get it. Even when I was a stupid, spoiled, pampered prince I believed that...and I believe that for you...I think you should follow your heart and do whatever it takes to make you happy." Said Phil, and Dan was left speechless as his brown eyes looked into Phil's brilliant blue ones that almost glowed in the firelight. His heart was beating faster, and faster, and he felt his face was growing incredibly hot. Phil stood as did Dan, and Phil looked down at his face and he could see something in Dan's eyes that hadn't been there before. His heart began beating faster as he looked down at Dan and his blue eyes met Dan's brown ones before clearing his throat.

If he was going to do this, then he was going to do this right.

"Dan would you mind joining me for dinner, tomorrow night and...maybe even a dance?" Asked Phil bashfully as Dan smiled softly.

"Y-yes um, I'd like that...I'd like that very much." Said Dan with a small smile, Phil nodded and cleared his throat.

"Wonderful um, there's a ballroom...um, one we haven't used in ages, I'll have the servants clean it up and, and um we can have your favorite foods." Said Phil, trying to remain calm he mentally began to plan out the preparations. Dan chuckled once more and nodded, before continuing to read the story, and Phil listened to him once more. After a few hours, they parted and went to their respective rooms. Dan sat down on the bed, and looked down at his book...what had that been back there? Phil was a beast...a literal beast...but he was also kind, and warm, and well...honestly he didn't know what to think. There were almost two sides to him, and he didn't know which was the real him and that wasn't even going into the fact that the Beast had kept him prisoner...but he treated him more like a guest than an actual prisoner. Phil wasn't the Beast...Phil was good and kind. Meanwhile in the sitting room, Phil sat in his chair and stared at the fire.

"So how did it go?" Asked PJ, as he and the others came over.

"Clean the ballroom, please, oh and Cat I want you to find out Dan's favorite foods so we can have them tomorrow and...and I am going to find a suit that fits and well um...someone has to teach me how to dance again...everything must be perfect for tomorrow Dan deserves only the very best." Said Phil, before heading out and immediately Chris, PJ, and Cat all smiled at each other.

"Did you hear that! He's in love! We're going to be human again!" Exclaimed Chris excitedly.

"Ugh I can't wait! No more having to hop around everywhere! I'll have my legs back!" Exclaimed Cat excitedly.

"No more having to watch my flames around Sophie or anyone else!" Exclaimed PJ, and so the three friends went around spreading the news to the other servants in the castle. Immediately it was as if a great cloud had been lifted and joy filled the air. Everyone was doing their best to make the castle the best that it could be, being sure to make the ballroom especially look as glamorous as it used to. The next day, Dan woke up and he was surprised to see breakfast on a silver platter on a tray right beside his bed. Delicious porridge with some berries and toast, with a side of eggs and bacon, as well as a blueberry muffin. He chuckled, as Dil hopped over.

"Phil had everyone working really hard trying to make everything perfect for you!" Exclaimed Dill excitedly.

"Did he? Where is he?" Asked Dan.

" Getting ready for tonight, he said it was going to be really special." Said Dil, making Dan chuckle. "Can I spend time with you in the library today? "

"Of course you can." Said Dan with a small smile, and after eating his breakfast he stepped out with Dil and hand and was...surprised at how different the castle was. It was still creepy, it was still frightening, but there was no more blood, no more animal skins or dust...it all looked clean and nice. The windows were all open, and there was light shining through he could even see a few bluebirds flying past. "What happened?"

"You did, he wanted to make everything perfect for you." Explained Dil, and Dan immediately blushed. He had no idea that Phil would go through such trouble for him. "By the way what're your favorite foods?"

After telling him Dil scurried off and Dan was left in confusion wondering where he was going...then he recalled Phil telling him that he was going to make Dan's favorite foods for dinner and he blushed even more. He stepped back into his room and opened the wardrobe doors.

"Bryony, do you have something special for me to wear tonight?" He asked curiously.

"Oh! Of course I do!" She exclaimed, before pulling out a gold vest over a white dress shirt with a white kerchief, golden dress pants trimmed with black, and a yellow ballroom tailed coat trimmed with gold, white socks and black dress shoes. It was elegant and classy, and he immediately tried it on. He admired himself a tad, the material was so soft and thin, he had never really worn anything so fancy as he was a servant but...well...it felt nice.

"Thank you." Said Dan graciously, after taking it all off and setting it gently on the bed before dressing in his other clothes. His heart was pounding so fast, in another part of the castle, Phil was preparing himself. He'd made sure that he had his fur and hair trimmed, that he was clean and that everything was going smoothly for tonight. Tonight was the night that the spell would finally be broken. Finally, after what felt like forever the day was finally here...the day he'd have true love and break the spell at long last, everything would be ok. Best of all...he had Dan, someone who he loved and who loved him in return. Finally, it was time and Phil stood there at the bottom of the grand staircase dressed in a gold vest over a white dress shirt with a white kerchief, black dress pants trimmed with gold, and a navy blue ballroom tailed coat trimmed with gold, his jaw dropped slightly as he saw Dan descending the staircase.

"How do I look?" Asked Dan curiously.

"Amazing." Replied Phil, who extended his arm out to him which Dan graciously took. "I um, had the castle cleaned and had the cook make all of your favorites."

"You didn't have to, thank you." Said Dan, with a small smile as he leaned against Phil, although Dan's head was only up to Phil's shoulder. Phil smiled and once they were at the table, Phil pulled out Dan's seat for him and after Dan was seated he sat down himself. After dinner, the music started and Dan took Phil's hands and although Phil was a bit hesitant he was also very relaxed. Together they entered the large ballroom. You could see the night sky outside through the windows that reached from the ceiling to the floor, a great golden chandelier hung above them illuminating everything. It all looked so beautiful, and magical honestly it was enough to give one goosebumps. Phil cleared his throat, as Dan placed one of his hands on his waist before holding the other one.

"It's been years since I've danced." Said Phil nervously.

"Don't worry, I trust you." Said Dan, as they began to dance. Phil immediately looked over to Chris and PJ with a smile as he realized that he was doing fine. The other two silently cheered him on, as he looked down at Dan. They took longer strides and did a few twirls, where Phil spun Dan around and suddenly it was as if time stopped moving and there was not even a care in the world. They looked into each other's eyes and Dan went on his tiptoes and pressed a small kiss to Phil's cheek. Phil smiled and twirled him one last time as the lights slowly dimmed.

"Shall we go to the balcony?" Asked Phil, Dan nodded and they stepped outside and Dan gasped lightly at the view. You could see everything from here the forest...even the village and suddenly the happiness Dan was feeling was gone and homesickness struck him. Phil quickly took notice of this and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing...thank you for everything, it's just I just wish I could see my family and friends again...I miss them." Said Dan, and Phil placed a hand over his.

"There is a way, the witch she left me an enchanted mirror that could show me whatever I wished. Wait here." Said Phil, before quickly leaving to get the mirror. He wanted Dan to be happy and of course Dan missed his family, honestly why didn't he think of this sooner? He went to the west wing when he saw the rose that was slowly wilting and didn't have very much left. He placed a paw upon its glass case and looked at it. At least tonight there would be no more need for it. Everything was going to turn out ok. He hurried back to Dan and handed him the mirror. "Simply tell it who or what you wish to see."

"I wish to see my family, Lord Adam and the rest." Said Dan as he held the mirror when it glowed with a green light. He gasped at what he saw, Louise was feeding Lord Adam medicine as he was groaning in pain frightfully ill, groaning in pain, and dying. ...while Jack and the others stood by looking solemn. Phil's eyes widened, he knew what it was like to be alone, dying, in pain, and he knew that it was no illness the man was suffering from. His heart was broken, but there was something that could be done.

"Go to him." Said Phil, which shocked Dan.

"What?" Said Dan, as Phil gently ran a hand through his hair.

"I release you, you're no longer my prisoner...guest...no, you're needed there go to him...and take my mirror, so that you will always have a way to remember me." Said Phil softly, Dan's jaw dropped slightly and he sighed before smiling softly at Phil. Who was not a beast, who was good, and kind, and who understood. He nodded, and left. Phil thought back to the rose that was slowly wilting.

"Phil? What happened?" Asked Chris.

"I thought everything was going so well, what's wrong?" Asked PJ, as they made their way over to Phil.

"I'm letting him go." Said Phil simply, as he stared out at the village.

"What!"

"Why?!" They exclaimed simultaneously, and Phil knew they'd be angry with him because this was their last chance, their only hope...but honestly Phil didn't care about any of that. Dan was going to be happy, free, and safe.

"I let him go, because I love him." He replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Or Phil**

 **Hey Pastries!, so I am so sorry for just abandoning you guys like that but here we are at the epic climax! I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Dan rode on the black stallion back to the village, with a heavy heart. He wished that he could stay with Phil, but his family needed him there and he was just glad that Phil understood him. He wiped away the tears threatening to fall, hoping that Phil would someday find someone to break the spell...but right now, that person wasn't him. Finally, he saw the village and the great manor with its large fence and...what was the Baron's carriage doing here? He shook his head and after getting off the stallion ran inside and up the steps to Lord Adam's room.

"Dan!" Exclaimed Louise, and the others looked up as Dan immediately rushed over to the old man's side.

" You're here, you're alive..."Said Lord Adam, as Dan took his hand and smiled softly at him, the others looked both happy and confused wondering how Dan managed to get away?

"How did you get away..and why are you dressed so fancy?" Asked Jim, as Dan hugged Lord Adam, who embraced him tightly and ran a hand through his hair when the door opened and immediately, Jim, Jack, and Dean pulled out their swords at the sight of the Baron.

"Put those things away, " He commanded.

"We don't take orders from you." Said Jack, ready to strike, when Dean placed a hand on his arm motioning for him to stop and cool down. The Baron merely rolled his eyes, when he saw Dan who stood up, protectively over Lord Adam, he took note of Dan's very bright and rather fanciful attire. His hand clenched over his sword tightly, as enviousness began to bubble up, whilst he wondered where Dan had really been...and with whom, because it couldn't be possible for some dumb beast to have done this.

" You have yet to answer the questions Dan, where were you and why are you dressed that way?" He asked, the others looked at Dan curiously.

"I was with the Beast." Said Dan, and he smiled at remembering him before looking to his friends. " He's not a monster, not like we thought, he had a temper at first yes but...he's changed, there's good in him. He treated me like a guest, and he gave me a library and...we danced...and...he's gentle, and kind."

" Did you fall in love with him?" Asked Tanya curiously, the others were left even more confused...for as long as they could remember the Beast had been the monster under the bed, a warning parents told children to get them to go to sleep or a warning, the boogieman that roamed the woods. But the way Dan talked, the way his eyes lit up and there was a kind of glow around him, Dan felt his face flush and he smiled softly before looking up at her. The Baron's eyes widened, and a scowl formed on his lips, he was not going to lose Dan to this monster. He was going to find it, slice its head off and then mount it over the fireplace, before taking Dan and forcing him to be his...he didn't care what Dan wanted as long as he belonged to him.

"You fell in love with a monster?" Replied the Baron and Dan glared at him.

"He's not a monster, you are." Said Dan, at which the Baron scoffed and looked at the others.

"Clearly the Beast has done something to him, there is no way that anyone could ever fall in love with a monster. Either you're with me, or against me. Lord Adam, do-"

"I agree with Dan." Said Lord Adam, as he sat up. " You tried to kill me, I asked you to bring back Dan thinking he was in danger and because you were the only one I could turn to...that I can forgive. However, clearly I forgot the kind of man you are, you're a selfish, despicable man who is forever barred from my home."

" Have you people gone mad? I came to save Dan, I am a brave and noble Baron and either you are with me or against me." Said Baron Johan, the others stood and glared he just smirked like the smug snake he was. " Very well then, I will go to the castle and deal with it myself."

He turned and left slamming the door behind him and immediately Dan's eyes widened. If he hurt Phil...he'd never forgive himself. Lord Adam immediately placed his hand on Dan's hand.

"Do you really love him?" Asked Lord Adam. Dan immediately nodded without hesitation, Phil wasn't a Beast or a monster, he was good, kind, gentle, and he had let Dan go even though he needed to break the spell. He was selfless, and loyal, and wonderful. Of course he loved him, there was never and there would never be anyone else. Lord Adam smiled softly, he recognized the look in Dan's brown eyes.

"I once loved someone, and I lost her because I was too much of a coward to fight for her... do not make my mistakes. Go, fight for your love." Said Lord Adam, with a small smile, Dan smiled softly and nodded. "The rest of you, go, help him. I will be fine."

"Thank you." Said Dan hugging the old man, who hugged him back tightly. He, Jack, Dean, Jim, Alfie, Joe, and Casper quickly left in order to help Phil. Meanwhile, the Baron had led his men to the castle, the mob carried pitchforks and torches as they marched. The thick black thunder clouds rolling overhead as the thunder boomed and the mud on their boots. In the castle, Phil stayed by the rose and lamented over Dan...blue eyes looked down at the rose whose petals were falling. Time was running short, and his body was getting weaker and weaker. He didn't have a lot of time left it seemed...still...at least Dan was happy and that was what mattered.

" Phil!, there is an angry mob heading this way!" Exclaimed PJ.

"Just let them come...I'll probably be dead before they arrive anyway." Said Phil, and Chris scoffed.

"I know you're heartbroke right now Phil but-"

"No, look." Said Phil, as he shifted and they both saw the rose...the petals were immediately beginning to fall. There weren't many of them left, the clock and the candelabra looked to each other. Outside the thunder boomed, and the rain began to it as the mob came and threatened to break down the door...The Baron and his men entered the castle, though soon the servants in the castle came forwards and tried to fight back. . In the commotion of the fighting the Baron made his way up the steps his bow and arrow at the ready. He was going to relish killing the beast.

"Phil look out!" Exclaimed PJ, Phil turned and roared as an arrow pierced his shoulder. The Baron immediately rammed into him, and they both crashed through the window onto the roof, Phil just laid there motionless as he groaned. The Baron chuckled, this was much too easy now. He drew his sword, and was ready to decapitate the beast. Phil, groaned when he heard Dan calling for him. The Beast looked, and his blue eyes widened...Dan had come back for him...why? Well what did it matter he came back...he really did. With regained and new found strength. Phil turned and smacked the Baron away. The Baron glowered at him and landed upon a balcony, quickly he picked up his sword and pointed it at the beast as he came down.

" Did you honestly think he loved you, when he had someone like me?" Said the Baron, swinging his sword while Phil dodged. Meanwhile, while the others helped to fend off the mob Dan rushed inside. He had to get there, had to stop this fighting. The Baron kicked the beast hard enough, that Phil fell back and broke the railing of the balcony. The stones crumbled and fell into the depths below, He chuckled as he was preparing to swing his sword downwards. When Phil grabbed him by the throat, and stood upwards. The baron gripped Phil's wrist and whimpered as the beast held him over the dark void.

"Please! Don't! I'll do anything! Anything! Just let me go!" Cried the Baron as Phil held him over the black abyss.

Phil growled as his paw was gripped around the man's throat. He was so close, and yet...a small part of him told him not to...that he wasn't a murderer or a monster...he wasn't some cold hearted beast. His blue eyes looked at the man's filled with terror, dread, and looked almost as if he were going to faint. Phil sighed, and just tossed him to the side.

" Get out." Said Phil, choosing to take mercy on him...he was no beast, and if he did this would only confirm what he though...besides...the adrenaline as running thin anyway. He looked up to the pink rose, and saw there were only three rose petals left. His time in this world was growing short and it was almost time for him to go. He looked up, when he heard footsteps and saw Dan there.

"Phil." He breathed in relief, as tears of joy fell from his cheeks. Phil smiled softly, and slowly stood. Dan smiled at him, when his smile disappeared in an instant. "Phil look out!"

The Beast roared, as a sharp pain ripped through his side, as a blade entered him, He swung his arm back in pain, and the baron screamed as he fell down into the darkness. Dan immediately rushed over, and pulled Phil back onto the balcony and gently laid him down. Phil groaned in pain, as slowly the blood seeped from his wounds. Dan bit his lip and shook his head.

" No...no Phil I...this is all my fault, I...I'm so sorry." Said Dan softly. Had he been faster, had he gotten there sooner...still Phil, gently placed his hand on Dan's cheek.

" You came back...but y'know Dan...at least we're together...for one last time." Said Phil, and Dan sniffed and nodded everything was going to be fine it had to be. They were together now and Phil would be ok. He gently placed his hand over Phil's, resting against it as the tears streamed down his cheek. He sighed, as his heart felt as if it were being torn in two, his eyes widened as slowly Phil's eyelids began to close.

" No...no Phil! Phil please hold on! Please." Pleaded Dan, as Phil's hand went limp. "Please...I love you."

Dan rested against Phil and cried...when something shimmered, he knitted his brow and looked around as beams of light began to fall from the sky. The brunette staggered back, as Phil was being lifted into the air, in a stream of soft golden light and his jaw dropped. Slowly, Phil's body was becoming a human again and his wouldn began to heal...but how...and then he remembered what happened. Slowly, the body descended and Phil groaned as he stood up. Dan stood as well, and looked to the other man standing before him. Meanwhile, Phil chuckled and smiled with jubilation. He looked to his hands and feet and his body, he was pale, and no longer an animal.

"Dan! It's me!" Exclaimed Phil, as he took Dan's hands. Dan smiled softly, as his brown eyes looked into Phil's blue ones.

"It is you." Said Dan wistfully. They smiled at each other, before leaning in and kissing each other. Their true love's kiss was so good and so pure, that it enveloped them in a golden light. The light shot upwards, and the castle was changed. Once a frightening fortress, now was beginning to change as the shadows were gone and things became almost like new. They looked, as PJ, Chris, Dil, and Cat were turned back into humans. The way it was supposed to be. Later that afternoon, a great ball was held.

Lord Adam, was rewarded for what had happened and was now given a new estate (the old Baron's estate) along with his land and servants, meaning Louise, Tanya, Naomi, and Zoe, served in the castle, becoming ladies in waiting, while Jim, Jack, Dean, Alfie, Joe, Caspar, and Marcus all became a part of the royal guard. Dil met a girl named Tabitha in the village, and all was well. Phil was now King Philip and Dan his husband, together they ruled the land with kindness and equality.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
